lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Tales of Peter Chimaera: A Collection
CHEESE'S NOTE: This is a collection of all fifteen of Peter Chimaera's stories, an author on Fanfiction.net. (dis)Enjoy. ---- 1. My Little Pony Friendship is Danger Rainbow Dahs woked up and went to at the garden Hello Rainbow Dash "said " a girl pony who wa named Flyhoof. "OK hello Flyhoof I have never met you at before?" "No I am a new pony and we have to find Applyjack" First Rainbow Dash went to Applejack's house and they ate a apple pie and then they went to the space base where they had to get ready to go into space "Put on your space suit Rainbow Dash" "OK" And then when they landed on the moon aeverything was okay and they had a picnic but they coudlnt eat because they had to keep their space suits on so it was only a pretend picnic but while they were gone a hundred disasters happend "We have to go back to" Flyhoof said. Flyhoof was a pegasaur but she had horn like unicorn but it didnt do anything. So they went bck to Unietd Equestraland and found Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle and the other one and then they went to solve the disasters First they found a corcodile and they kicked its head and it went "Oof" and then gave back all the children it ate and they were fine but it wasn't time to say horay and they had to get to the job deal done if they wanted to solve the rest of the disasters and the crocodile felt bad and offered to help them "My name is Crunch" "I am Raindbow Dash and these are my friends" and they all went to find the big tree that was burning down so they put out the burning tree "We have to not go in the forest because it is danger" and they went into the forest and Fluttershy got caught in a beartrap and then she died "Fluttershy is dead oh no" "OK" "We will find a key" "Please of hurrying my leg is very much blood" Fluttershy said with cry So they found a lumberjack pony who came with axe and cut the bear trap off but he got lost. Alog the way they solved almost all the other disasters aand then found the lumberjack but he was very sick "I was bitten by a poisoned snake" he explared "That is nt true you are halucinating and you just got a toad posion" "But I did not eat a toid" "It does not matter some toads are poisonosu even if you look at them at their eyes" Authors note im not sure if this true or not but it s part of tht story So the lumberjack was solved of the last disaster and everyone was safe. but Fulltershy could not talk because she was shot and the blood was everywhere. And then Fluttershy coughed and a hundred blood came out then she went nothing and everyone sadded. One day they will all would learn to live their lifes without Futtershy who was dead. ---- 2. Knuckles Vses the Fox Power Kunckles was sitting on the broked tree barnch where when Tails came but not really Tails came to see him. "Knockles we need your halp"o he said the fox said with a inquiring speech. "What's wrong Tails hold on you are not Tails" He looked and Tails only had one tail so he did not have two tails "No I am Shadow but Enerjax turned me into a fox" "How can that be'll?" "Enerjax discovered an new chaos emerald now ther are 12! And he is using his power to turn all the animals into soxes" "This is bad news I have to help but I will not ask Sonic for help" Knuckles trained at the forest until he was ready "I am ready" When he found Enerjax CHAPTER TWO: LOOK OUT KNACKLES Knuckles arrive at the emerald hills but found out that Enerjax was not there but in green hills zone so knucles went there instead. It took him 30 minutes because he was tired Enerjax tried to turn Knuckles into a fox too but Knuckles was smart and jumped around Enerjax's power. Knuckles punched him but Enerjax blocked it and then Knuckles punched him again. "Very clever Mr. Knuckles" and Enerjax went to laugh but that opened up the opportunity and Knuckles threw his hardest bunch that made Enerxj split in half but it was his power that did it and he turned into two Enerjaxes. "I forgot you have the power to turn into two Enerjexes" "Now you can remember to die, Knuckles" So then So Knuckles used his power of create portal that creeted portal between the two enerjaskc and sucked them into each other "OH BONZO" and he exploded into himselfeachother and fell into guts all over the green hills "Time to dynamite our great victory" Knuclkes posed his self and they were all happy for the end of that mischief All the foxes turned back into their other animals except one was a still fox. "What happened? Is the magic still working on your?" "No, said the fox" the fox said "I am Starfox" And Starfox flew away on his Arwing. Sonic showed up at just that time "You saved the animals without me" Knookles laughed "Ha ha you are too slow this time you fucking." THE END 3. Planet of the Apes - Secret of Planet Authnor's Ote: This faniction is bassed onto the orginal Plunet of the Apps movie because I like it better because it had Chartlon Hessonman in it who is good actor but then he died bcause of circumstances. An ship of space travel tached down on the remotely desert of the planet that se4cretly was Earth but the ship didn't know because it is plot twist. The crashing happened and then the ship crashed but bad. Out of ship cam Captain Harvey John and he said "My crew are dead so I have to forage in the wilderness" but then he found a city of apes. "Oh no, this must be Earth" he questioned. "Take him to the leader apes," said a gorillas who were military him into town so hard it made him hurt his life. "Who is this human" cried Dr. Zaius with yelling cry. "My name is Captain John" Dr. Zaius gapped, "This is outrage! Demand to kill him immeedley" "You say that now," explaining John "but I have evidence you will betray the apes" "What have the evidence" asked Cornelius but then the gorillas got mad because he was siding with the humans after so much they had be through. But he did not have to give the evidence because Dr. Zaius reached up with his angry growl and his fists were powerful ape claws that screamed with his mouth. "He is mutating into evil" Zira said and she hid on the floor where the apes were hiding John yelled "We only have ten seconds left so we have to run before he time runs out" "What happens then?" "Too late," Dr. Zaius said with explosion and then he exploded but they ran away in time of the explosion. "That explosion was nearly too much" Cornelius rubbed his fist. "It is too bad. Dr. Zaius was a very great ape and not a bad guy" "True," John said reinformingly "But this is what happens when you have to prejudice" It was a very sad lesson. "But the human still has to pay for his crime" said a gorilla and then they had to execute Captain John and then Cornelius got the arrest for being on his side. Zira waited for him to get out of prison. The end of chapter one. Author's not: In chapter two, Cornelius is relearsed from priston for good behaving that he does but they could never undie the human Captain John because he was like Taylor who they liked a long time ago but before all the things happened. The end. ---- 4. The Simpsons Dinner Marge had to tell the Homer news. "I am glucky that my sisters are coming over do dinner" "OH DOH" and he dropped his hammer on foot because he was fixing dog house of Sanas little holper when the big news came and he was so shocked of anger that he dorped it right on his so much toes. Chapter Two they come over Pass the onions "No, Selma" and Homer ate so many opork chops that he went "I dont feel so good" and ran to the bathroom "Hwere did homer go" "He went to bathroom dont call your father homer" And maggie create suck noise and shurgged her shoulders because it is all about homers eating too much all the time. Mr. Burns cammed over and rung the doorbelt. Marge took off her apron "Ill get it. don't be a hurry" But turns out at the door it was Mr. Burns! "I am doing off hours performance review and I need to speech to Homer Simpsons or he gets fired" "But he is in bathroom?what a predicament" Chapter Three Homer has to get his job back "Mr. Burns I missed performance review but wanted to get my old job back" "No it is too late I have replaced you with ned F;landers" "doh" "Googly doo mr. Homer I am workling at that power plant you work at" "Ho home flanders" "Okalaydokalry" But he thought it was Mr. Burns telling him and went hom so Dr. Burns had to fire him! Chapter four "Hahahahayou lost your job" Homer said to Flanders and Falnders house where they were having barbeque to celebrate Ned Flanders birthday "It was a pickle" "UR NOT MAD" And homer went home and slamped the door on his foot "not again on my foot" and zelma was still there and laughed at him badly and so did others like bumblebeeman also but Peater Graffin did not since hes on a different show. ---- 5. Resident Deadly Jill Valetitine was founds herself in a mansion courtyard with and no way into that house but she had one zombie to contend with and no bullets of any gun. She had problem and zombie would not leave her alone. Jill finds rake and swings "JREAK OUFF" it at zombie's throat hitting it in the nailed him. The zombie chockled "I WILT EAT YOUR BRANS" Ill finish this later. The zombies comes closer and then it gets shot. Where did bullet come from Chris! Jill said to Chris "You saved me" "Yes I did I am glad you are safe now but we should have sex its important to remember that we human" "OK" "Let's get down for brass taxes" Then they hatd sex but it didnt go so well The end 6. DIGIMON 3: PREDATOR VS. DIGIMON Capter 1: Deadly dropdown Preadator was going down in a tailspin "I ma goinna crush" and he crushed into a highway'l "What is it noise" asked the limo driver he was driving Digimon to his house on the island. "It is must be a alien but it is frundly?" Digimon checked out his in front of him and it wit all clear. "Frorget about me I go on ahead" and Digimon did a jump out onto road but there was a fire. "HELP ME A KID WAS RAPPED UNDER A CAR" she said and Digimon when running to savety at her "IT IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR A CHILDREN TO DIED" "Whoi s that Digimon?" He just barely lifted the car and it was not enoulgh "I would need moch more strogth to lift all of it" So he had to find a way. Meanwhile teh aliem craft was allxploded and they all fell down from tremandoul blapst wave. But little kid wasnfsafe form the car which fell off the bridgled "MY WORK IS IN THERE" "Sorru sir but we have to be lucky that your daughter was not kirled." "Yes that is true" The next day Gigimon woke up wand went to get readyied for work but there was nockwat the door from a probably postman. "I will get the mail he opened the door and there was another Predator" "My brother is dead" "WHO AT YOU" "My name is Krlrkak and my brothon died because his ship crashed" and the predator wernt invisible and then shot a lasers at digimon 3. Digimon had to avoid ths shots so he did th esplits. If he had power to see the preadtor but he had to figure it out. "Look you are behind the stairs" he said but it was a trick and when predator realized he was not fooled Digimon did a butterfly kick and knocked off the invisibility with gruesome attack. "You kicked me in the invisible" "That is a just start" Nd Digimon punched so hard that Predatorrd went unconscious. Dimimon felt licky that his bomb did not bomb the place. "I have to find out why the ship crashed" so Digimon and Predator went to the FBI but they said they cant go in there "WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND TO COME IN" "I AM DIGIMON" "You car not a digimon you are not one" of the "YES I AM I am a new Digimon but there is NO TIME" Auithors notel Digimon is a new Digimon because there is not actual Digimon that is called Digimon he is a new one that I invented So they brokened in with a timeful kick to the very door. The door crashled across the room so hard it flew across the room. The police tried to sopt him but they were trappebehind the door that flew. "You cannot take the evidence" an fbi shot at Digomon but missed and hit Predatr so predatr went invisible and took the cop unconsious. When Digrimon found the evidence it said that the ship crashed because of fbi experiments. "THIS IS BAD NEWS" said the police. So it was all blowen high and wise. "Now how will you get to your homepla? net""I will have to fly there in my ship but thanks for your help here is a spear" Chapteern 2: To help with the police Digimon experienced a knock at his door but this time it was not alien attack it was police. "Ot's okay to relax we are here to congratulate you for exposing the FBI" So they had a dinner but officer Victorix did not come because he was very busy. THEEND 7. QuarterLife - Halfway to Destruction Quarter-Life: Halfway to Destruction ATUHOR'S NOSE: Uncycylopedia (which is online encyclopidia like wikiped) said I was writing story called Quarter-Life: Halfway to Destruction and dontn't know where come but I decide to write anyway. CHAPTER ONE: WHAT IT MEANS Gordon Freechmen was studying in his was studying laboratoried. Fellow scientist cow-orker Jimm said "Gordon Freemant what are you working on" "UI have discovered new radoactive isatope but it is so vollatile that it does not have a half-life but quarter-life so we must observe with hasty" Juts then a headcrab went on Jimms head OH NO WHERE DID HEADCRAB COME FROM! GHordon wents to get his crowbarb ut it was missing so hhad to borrow a claymore sword. He hits teh headcrab and Jimm was okay but his head was cut "Watch where you swings at me just kidding thanks" " HAha" They laughed "Whait oh no where id isotop?" "UIt is been stoled!" CHAPTER TWO: THEY REVOCER TEH ISOTROPE BUT THEY DON'T Gordon and Jimm arrived at teh alien scene where a bad guy from the game said "I have take the isotope and it will cause meltdown!" "NO, NOT ALL OF DALLAS!" Which swas target of where they were and it was nice place and my friend lives there. "IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO MY DEMANS" "TOO LATE" and the isotope hit quarterlife and teh room was slowly become vaporize "Ew must escapes out of here fastly" but Jimm was already blowed to smitheroons. CHAPTER THREE: DESTRUACTION IS IMMINANT "This is Gordon Freeman how do we contain teh meltdown? I know!" And he used portals to push henemy headquarters into a portal so Dallas wouldnt melt down and it would only go off harmless in Atlantic ocean. "Hooray I scucceeded at winning the mission" "Not so fast, Mr. Gordon" What happens next? You deiside! Tahnks for reading please buy my book at peterchimaera .com i am poor :( ---- 8. Desert Bus Ride 1 - A Romance Story and for Ladies Desert Bus Ride #1 - A Romance Story and for Ladies Mr. Oakland was he driving. He was drive to get the place, was Las Vegas but hads made make to drive all the way for eight hours approximately. "Oh great" he am talk loudly at him! It was too long for enjoyable ride. Just suddenly there was time to drive faster. "Oh no, speed limit" he announcered to his driving bus who was shocked. They wondered what was his drive problem. The passengers became listen to him as he told them what happen. "It is powerful drive across desert. No man has ever" "No man?" said them quietly. "One man is, he is powerful warlock and he discover this desert incredibily" "Scares children," one mother said and she was scared with earmuffs. Is not cold in desert so Mr. Oakland did not know why she wear them so he leafs bus operation to investigate. A man who was there drove as well because he could drive a bus with his license. The earmuffs were made of scientific discovery. "It keep me cool while we bus drive." She explanned. Mr. Oakland decided to be believe her story but knew there was something up. "We nearly hit a skunk," said the driver man who was named Bob Orlando and he speaked with no nervousness for the task was unfrightening. "We did not hit so it okay" "I must drive for safety," Mr. Oakland say and he get back into wheel. Bob Orlando fall. "He's sick" "No," Bob replied. "Thank you for your concern, kind woman. I have losted my balancing." When he gets up they find blood. "How far to Las Vegas and if they have hospital" the lady woman said with her dress in her fist. "It is seven hours and forty five minutes more so hold on for speed, but we must make most of gasoline" So they did not speed up. "I am okay," Bob putted his hand on the blood and it stop so it was only small blood. "What is name" "Margaret," she say distantly as look out window into desert. It was hot so she holding dress carefully in case of hot exhausting. "I see you are wearing expensive dress" "Thank you, it is one of my favourite clothing but it is not important. I have meet my boyfriend in Las Vegas and he will be in trouble" Bob was sad that she had girlfriend but knew he would win her triumphantly to like him and maybe get a very good cup of coffee. "But why?" he ask of information. "My boyfriend is work for FBI and they have dangerous terroristm" "That is outrageous," Bob demanded. "I hope he is safe" "Thank you for concerning you" Mr. Oakland thought carefully, it was too hard to tell the truth that him first name was Kyle Roberts and he work for FBI too but internal affairs send him to watch FBI so he knowded that Margaret boyfriend would be him job. Stressed he almost drove off the line but he pressed left and did not. "It was a close one," he said but no one understand and did not know so he did not bother with them. One man on the bus was from India and he talk of what it like to grow up in India. When they arrive, boyfriend was got shot. "He am hit by bullets!" Margaret thought very loudly. "This is all because terrorists!" Mr. Oakland punched fist into air with angry. He was angry. Boyfriend say "I am Jim and I am your cousin, Kyle" It was too much and so Mr. Oakland cried in bus for eight hour drive back to Tucsan, Arizona. He never found out how it went at hospital and was never told. "What happen?" ask an old woman, "This is frightening! Frightening me" "We will be back soon but it will be very dark." He said to new passengers. One of passengers worked with Kyle Roberts for FBI many years ago but Mr. Oakland could not tell him the harsh news. The End Dedicated to the brave FBI 9. DEVIL MAY CRY: THe CRYING OF THE DEMON DEVIL MAY CRY: TEH CRYING OF THE DEMON Created by Peter Chimaera Dante watireed in his castal of darkness but he was not sad was angery1 A man was that a demon came to conquer him but it would not be so. "I have come to delver a massege from a demon" saided a beard man with angry sword. He ripped Dante castla but Dante duck under the sowrd and return the fatal blow. "Who the demon?" Dante setts down his fists. "I am only bring message" And the man died with blood attack. Dante was explore for clues in old mansion. Time to rock and roll, his thoughtedhead brightened him. "Relax your weopns!" Said a demonwoman. Her name hse said was Karrven and she explosioned a fire at him. Dante took his pistals and cracked a awesome lightning and she came to exploding. Dante swoop down with sword but sword broke! "Naack1! Tatth was my faethers SWORD I MURDER YOU" but she was alsready mudredicd becuse she was un dead ghost spirit of demon working for the great daman mastar Powerloth. "Good work yuo freed Kravne but now fights you against me!" And it was Simonn Belmont from Castalvania who was turns more evil by Darcula. Too much power so Dante did not have his sword and hads use his gun attack. "Fire bullet" Dante shoot at Simon and blood his face off. "NO!" Simon was not free thoug becuss he was under evil powrar too lnog! Dante felt bads about it but tath was his duety. He would make new sword out of a metal and would win triumph over anuther evil agein!he end 10. Black Crisis With Master Chief "Chief?" "Not now," Master Chief answered, as he blasted his rifle at the Covenant guys. "I am in an emergency." When the emergency was over, he said to the radio, "What is the message?" "It is very important," said Private Martha Berk, "and you must return to base. I will drive you there." She pulled in on a warthog just in time as more Covenant came running with other guns. Chief jumped into the back and fired with the turret at full power. "What is it?" He said as he shot all over. "Hold on," Martha panicked. "We are driving right into a black hole." When Master Chief killed the last of the covenant he let go of the turret and picked up two rocket launchers. "It's action time," he said. Then he pointed and fired the rockets at the black hole but it did nothing. "Giant greats!" He exscreamed! But it was too late and they got sucked in. His plan didn't work. "Our only plan is to use a teleport," she shouted but couldn't be heard over the black hole. Minutes later they were on the ship and everything was okay. "Thanks for saving us," Master Chief sighed because it was a long day. ---- 11. Castlevania Wisps Of Dracula Created by Peter Chimaera The Richter Belmont was reed a letter he gots from the mail. His son wa sick but he read the lettar ovar the candle for the lights. It was dark night and he was in the house but the lettre ws afrom Maria Rennard!. Seh was from awayu and we was worry of her? "Alucard is fear that we be trouble! I send the powarup fro yuo to combat the evil!" So he takesd the power and the light turned to white all round him till it was so bright his eyes couldnt see the vision. Ricten gasp "It is teh powerful!" Ten Dracula came and eated animals all over the forest. Word spred to the village where tBelmont family was wrnead of it. "It deradful! I am worry of my husband who lumbers in the forst all day" "Donot worry i am safe the village from him" and Ricter said goodbye to neibhour Shelly and ran off to fight the vampire. First he foght the Frankensteing and death but a whole bunch of skeletons too until he found teh Dracula. "Haha" Dracula laughered "you have fighting for very long house it is almost midnight and then i will be MOr powerful!" "I can fight for few hourse more and " he whip the crystal out of Darculas handd. "That is lony crystal that is not source of power i am still powar" So Rihcter whip again and darcula neck blooded. "Dont understand" "tath crystal was a fakes i sent it to you to replce the reel one it is full of holy water which you are standing on so yuo lose all your power" "No that is not make sense" "Whip again" he commanded as he whipped at the head off. Darcula's head rolled down teh forest hill into the swamp by Tranvlsania Desert and his body turn to dust. I W"ill never fight yuo again but my son will fight when he is older that is curst ofe the belmonts" but he came home and son was dead of the skick. "NO IT IMPOSSIBLE" Richter was sadly. But he knew that he could train of other Belmont. He wuld have nother child. ---- 12. The Matrix Return Neo was wake from sleeping and he shout at Trinity "Help you I think your dead" "No I am not" she said and she gotted some water drink. Morpheus walking into the bedroom "Good morning Neo we must kung fu" So they trained the jiu jitsu and martia larts. Neo kick him "Good job" "Morpheus we got a distress signal it is from Niobe" So they ran into the ship and they found Nioba and she was okay but there was a sentinal. Neo punched it. His hand was hurting very badly. "Neo you must be careful" Morphus said and shot the robot. "Wait" Neo said and he downloaded how to kill the sentinels. But it was too late and cause the machines created a new matrix. "No, we cannot our powers in the new matrix" Then Neo disconnected but he was looked dead, and they all told Niobe the sad news. "What happen in the first matrix" "They are all dead" "tihs is too much" Morphus shotted quietly "help me fight to save this" "i illh elp you" Trinity say with the cry she was sad cause thoughts neo was dead but it was matrix trick! Neo try to say help but his body wads frozedn "sOh no!" Merpheus say at teh radar screen "more matrix is attack us" "we will have to jug in" Trinity hooked her up Wehn they entared teh place was filled with Smiths because the matrix was curroopted with the matrix virus. "I'll fight this 500" Morpus said and he sworded out his katana at great attack. Trinity watch in amazing! "You are so good" "What's this" Morpeud read a data becauz he was fight agents and make them run, but the data said some information! "It say Neo is alife! We shuld wait go back to seak to him" and they tooks off by using phone interface. Neo was okay they finds because of mediskel equipmont. "The matrix is virused wso they cans not control the people any morR,. We arm not win yet but shall continue of the fight!" They aggreed and formed for strewngth so they could fight the matrix one other day "gentalmen the fight goes on" Neo said with fist and the crews cheered with new hope. ---- 13. Gundam Wing Final Battle centerGUNDAM WING - Final Battle/center Heero was having rough day at school and his muffin for lunch did not taste the good. "No I am uhngry and this is not good" and threw the muffin and hit a guy. "Hey the " guy said. It was having bad day. "Sorry" and so Heero went to his gundam and he flew away to be by himself at the north pole. "HAHAHAHAHA" said Zechs who was waiting there for him "I have returned and I will kill the erath with gundam powar!" They fought and Heero won. But Zechs detonatationed his gundam and the north pole blew up. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero was mad at all the penguins die. Zechs got the ship and flew to space. Heero's gundam was not good for space the he went spoking with talk to the gundam inventor who fixed it. "Now I can fly to space combat" and they fought in space where tehy battled with beam swords antil both mobile suits were all damaged and none could move. This was the end of combat and Duo found them and rescued Heero. "No I cannot be left to die" Zechs said and he was stuck there in space. "Thank you" Heero and Duo went to Earth where they had peace. MAYBE THE END . . . . ? ---- 14. DIGIMON 2: RETURN OF DIGIMON CHAPTER ONE: The robot fight It was been two yeers since teh scintist destoryed the road. Digimon now lerned to eb mor epowarfull to fight the evli! So he bilt robot body becus the wrold was in danger of a evil digimon. "You cans not be stopped!" Digimon sayd "You arr my twin borthr!" "Thats rite. Not even you can stop me!!!!" So they foughted an Digimon's robot suit powerd its laser shoot and blew up teh evil Digimon. Auther's note: In chapter 2, the evil Digimon is not reely dead. It swa a trick!! CHAPTER 2: Surprise attack Digimon was ta hom eatnig breffist. He ate a omelette and toast with english muffins and he had bagels and Cap'n Crunch. He was also eating orange juice a muffin and sausage and a bacon piece but he also ate just bread. Hsi gilrfrend was kiss him "Good morning" say. But evil Digimon came out fridge and shotted "H-a-a-a-a-a-a-a! I will kill you Digimon!" Ther was no time for robot so he went right for the fight. They punched the ceiling and flew to fighting in space. "I am created by the evil scintist" he sayd!!!!! "I will destoy all the roads and no one can go on them!" "No! Then people are tarpped and tehy will be stuck!" "Ha-ha-ha I do not care but you will die now" They foughts for a long time until they were tired form the fight and Digimon killed him with lethal blow. "Impossible! I! Cannot be stopped!" Then explosion. When good Digimon came back he wanted find his girfrend but she leaved. It was too late. "Sarah! You moved to Englind too soon and I did't say bye!" But she was gon. THE END Dedicaited to Sarah 15. DIGIMON SAVEZ THE WROLD 1111 CHAPTER ONE: Chaos in the lab The wind flowed spraying like into Digimon's face but he was not intrested. The wrold needed to be saved becuse an evil scintist had created a machine that culd destory it! Digimon has a hard time getting into the scientist lair where the man had a gun. "It's too late," he smiled. It was an evil smile that he held the gun with. "No it's not too late YOU MONSTER! I WIIL DESTORY YOU!" and he charged. And he used his digimon powar to kill him. The wrold was saved from evil. "Hooray I saved the wolrd!" he shouted. "THE WORLD IS SAFE" CHAPTER TWO: Digimon goes home But he found that on the way home there was no road. It was too late like the scintist said. He had already destored the road and the people were trapped on the island that they were trapped in. There was nothing he could do. So he went home and cried. TEH EDN Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Random Capitalization Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki